Music is Who I Am
by CourageousDreamer51
Summary: These are a bunch of one-shots that are related to songs. PM or Review with different pairings. Don't all have to be Romantic. I don't own GMW :(
1. Somebody To You - Rucas

**A/N: Hey guys so this is a bunch of unrelated one-shots, using songs. This first one is a Rucas, romantic one-shot, using the song Somebody to You by The Vamps featuring Demi Lovato. It is Lucas' POV up until where Demi sings. Then it's Riley's POV. Tell me what you think, here we go...**

* * *

 _I used to wanna be_

 _Living like there's only me_

 _But now I spend my time_

 _Thinking 'bout a way to get you off my mind_

* * *

It was the start of Year 7 and I had just moved from Texas to New York and suddenly a girl fell into my lap on the subway. She was absolutely beautiful and once she got off at her station all I could think about was her. When I got to my new school there she was again sitting right in front of me and even when she wasn't facing me I couldn't help but admire her. That was seven years ago and I still can't seem to get her out of my head.

* * *

 _I used to be so tough_

 _Never really gave enough_

 _And then you caught my eye_

 _Giving me the feeling of a lightning strike_

* * *

Another college year about to begin and all I can think about is Riley. I can't take it any longer, I can't start another year without seeing her.

"Hey buddy." A voice comes through the speaker of my phone.

"Farkle, I can't take it any longer, I need to see Riley." I say.

"I don't know man. She has changed a lot she do\esn't bring you up in conversation and when you are she tends to tune out or change the topic." he says.

"I just can't take it any longer she has changed her number and you guys won't tell me what it is." I complain.

"I know, she told us to though," he says "When does your vacation end?"

"In three weeks. Why?" I ask.

"Look I have a spare bedroom in my apartment, why don't you come to New York for a visit." he says.

"Yes, that would be amazing." I say. "I'll text you when I'm coming."

Before I knew it, I had found a flight, packed and hoped on a plane to New York City in just a few days. Farkle was there to greet me and he brought me to his apartment where I got set up and stayed for the rest of that day. He texted Maya to inform her that I was here and not to tell Riley cause it was a surprise.

The next day arrived and I went with Farkle to Maya and Riley's apartment. Maya answered and snuck me inside to the kitchen and told us she would go get Riley. As soon as she walked in, my heart hammered in my chest. She was yet again even more beautiful. Her long brown hair had now changed to an ombre style and even in her Pajama top and short she looked amazing.

* * *

 _Look at me now, I'm falling_

 _I can't even talk, still stuttering_

 _This ground of mine keeps shaking_

 _Oh oh oh, now!_

* * *

"H-hi R-Riley." I choke out, butterflies filling my stomach. I'm such an idiot

"Lucas?" she asks rubbing her eyes.

And all I can say back is "Hi," wow I'm so stupid.

She stares at me in awe before walking out of the kitchen.

"Did I say something?" I ask Farkle and Maya.

"All you said was 'hi' Ranger Rick I don't think you said anything to offend her." Maya replies walking out of the kitchen to follow her best friend. Farkle shrugs and follows her too. I followed as well.

She was just sitting on the couch staring at nothing in particular just whatever was in front of her.

"I can't believe it. He is actually here." she muttered before looking up at me.

* * *

 _All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah_

 _Is somebody to you_

 _All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah_

 _Is somebody to you_

* * *

I arrived back in Texas after hanging with Riley, Maya and Farkle for almost three weeks. It felt just like old times but we were more mature. Riley had definitely changed, her optimism had faded, yet she still had hope. She was very sophisticated and had changed from the major teaching to becoming psychologist. Maya was still doing art majo but also teaching. Farkle was majoring in science but mainly biology. Riley finally gave me her phone and text each other everyday or two but I want this relationship to go further. I know she doesn't want to have a long distance relationship, but after seeing her again it made it hurt even more to leave her. After this year I have one more year left of college, I just need to make it through those years without losing contact.

* * *

 _Everybody's tryna be a billionaire_

 _But every time I look at you I just don't care_

 _'Cause all I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah_

 _Is somebody to you_

* * *

It has been two years since I went to New York, and I had just finished college. Riley and I had lost contact yet again. It's like we are not meant to be, but I don't think I could go another day without seeing her. I have to find a job, but I think I'm going to visit New York again. I find a flight online and text Farkle that I'm coming to NYC for a visit. When I arrive there she is standing at my gate with a sign saying 'Mr. L Friar.' She looks around the gate and when she spots me she engulfs me in a giant bear hug.

"Lucas, I've missed you so much." she says as she pulls away.

"Me too." I reply. Riley has changed her look once again. She went back to her old plain brown hair. Today she was wearing black high wasted shorts, a white crop top and white converse. Right then and there I couldn't let her slip away from me once again. I'm not going to leave her and feel pain in my heart again. I need her.

* * *

 _I used to ride around_

 _I didn't wanna settle down_

 _But now I wake each day_

 _Looking for a way that I can see your face_

* * *

I tried so hard to forget Lucas after high school but his face was engraved in my brain. I changed my look and tried to start a new but my heart still belonged to the cowboy who was currently still in Texas. When he came back for a visit two years ago Farkle and Maya didn't tell, and it was probably the best surprise of my life. But all it did was remind me of how at the end of the holiday's he would be leaving once again and I won't see him. At one stage last year I was going to go Texas but I thought better of it. I needed to try and forget Lucas to get on with my life, but I just, can't

* * *

 _I've got your photograph_

 _But baby I need more than that_

 _I need to know your lips_

 _Nothing ever mattered to me more than this_

* * *

Eventually throughout his time away we drifted apart. I didn't talk to him regularly on the phone or text. I barely ever talked to him at all actually. I tried going out with other boys but when I did all I could think about was him. I wanted him.

One day I was going through my old photo's looking at the good times when all of us were together when Farkle called me up.

"Lucas is coming here again." he says.

"What! Omg! When?" I ask.

"Why don't you go pick him up tomorrow? I'll text you the details." he says.

"Yes! Thank you so much Farkle! Bye!" I say and hang up. A minute later he send me the details and I'm ready to see him the day before he arrives.

The next day rolls along and in no time I am at the airport. I made a little sign saying 'Mr L Friar' and now I just wait. I start to see people coming out from his gate and I frantically look for him.

Then I see standing there smirking at me. I smile and charge at him, pushing myself against his chest and wrapping his arms around him. He hugs back and when I pull away and look into his beautiful green eyes I know that this is more important than anything.

* * *

 _Look at me now, I'm falling_

 _I can't even talk, still stuttering_

 _This ground of mine keeps shaking_

 _Oh oh oh, now!_

* * *

"Lucas, I've missed you so much." I say.

"Me too." He replies. I want to kiss him, right now and here, I want to tell him I love him and I have loved him since the day I met him. But I knew this wasn't the right place or right time. I was over it, why was my heart falling for a boy who was probably gonna leave me again? I don't know.

Then something changed, his lips were now pressed and I subconsciously kissed back moving my lips with his. When he broke it off he just smiled and said "I've been waiting to do that for a long time." and all I can do is blush after he says that. I smirked and placed my lips on his again when pulling away I said "Me too."

We walked hand in hand out of the airport and I drove him to Farkle's apartment. As he went to go knock before I left I quickly ran up to him and kissed his cheek, I then hopped in the car and drove home.

* * *

All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah

Is somebody to you

All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah

Is somebody to you

* * *

When I got to my apartment I flopped onto the couch and sighed.

"Looks like pumpkin is love struck. Did you find the one?" she asks.

"I think I did." I answer.

"Do I know this guy or girl?" she asks.

"Yeah, very well." I reply

"Can you tell me who it is?" she asks

"Try and guess." I say sitting up.

"Is it hopalong?" Maya questioned.

"Yes." I sigh falling back onto the couch.

She smirks and says "I'm ordering Chinese tonight."

Three words begin to repeat in my brain 'I Love Lucas'

* * *

 _Everybody's tryna be a billionaire_

 _But every time I look at you I just don't care_

 _'Cause all I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah_

 _Is somebody to you_

* * *

Lucas has been in NYC for four weeks now and I have realized I love Lucas. I can't let him go back to Texas without knowing that. Today he asked me to come to central park with him. So we walked to the park and we sat under a big willow tree.

"I have to tell you something." We both say at the same time.

"Okay, you go first." he says.

"I have known this for a while now I just couldn't get up the guts to tell you." I say and take a deep breath. "I love you." he smiles at me.

"What were you going to say?" I ask

"I was going to tell you that I loved you too." he says. Suddenly his face goes serious. "Stand up." he says. I furrow my eyebrows in confusion but do as I'm told.

"What are you doing Lucas?" I ask.

Right then he gets down on one knee and says "Riley Matthews, I have loved you ever since you fell onto my lap on the subway. When I left for Texas I felt a whole in heart. I love you so much. So, would you, Riley Matthews, marry me?" he pulls a ring out from his back pocket.

"Yes."

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you like it. Sorry it was a bit long. So review and I will post a different song soon. Anyway PM or review me with any songs and ships. They don't have to be romance. Thanks see you soon!**


	2. Oh Darling - Riarkle

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the long wait, it's also really long, but I got a request for this song for a Riarkle, Romance story. It's called Oh Darling by Plug In Stereo featuring Cady Groves. So the song in bold is Cady and the rest in italics is Trevor. So hope you like it and please review.**

* * *

 _You seem quite nice for a girl with good looks_

 _And I'm the kinda fellow that'll make you feel better when your life gets shook_

* * *

I glance up from my book for a quick moment to find the most beautiful girl standing across the hall by her locker waiting for her best friend. Her best friend is very pretty but her beauty doesn't stand a chance against her. Her brown eyes lock with mine and she smiles making my heart stop.

She walks over and says "Hey Farkle, what are you reading?"

"Hi Riley, nothing really." I say getting lost in her shimmering orbs. She smiles at me again but this smile is not true, I can tell she is hiding something behind it.

"Hey losers, have you seen Huckleberry." Riley's best friend, Maya, asked.

"Yeah, I think he was talking to Sarah over there." I reply.

"Well, she better not be messing with my boyfriend." She says her face turning red. She turns and storms off to find him. Riley smiles sadly at me before walking off to her first class.

* * *

 _So give it a chance according to your plans_

 _I bet I'm not number one on your list to kiss, but please understand_

* * *

Next week we have a school fundraiser dance and we all have to dress up really nicely. Lucas and Maya are obviously going together. But Riley and I still don't have a date. I really like Riley but I don't think she likes me. I don't think I am her type. She did like Lucas and I am nowhere near like Lucas. Riley slides into the seat next to mine in the cafeteria, she looks over across the table at Maya who is being flirty with Lucas and looks down. She barely eats and as soon as the bell rings she has disappeared.

"I didn't see Riley today at lunch, do you know where she is?" Maya asks.

"She was sitting right next to me the whole time." I mumble just so she can here.

* * *

 **You seem quite shy, but you're oh so cute**

 **And I'm the kind of girl that would love to be yours if you asked me to**

* * *

As soon as the bell rings I run out of the cafeteria. I am fine with Maya and Lucas dating I have finally gotten over him. It's just my 'best friend' hasn't been being a good best friend lately. She doesn't come to my window much anymore and her boyfriend is more important than me. It seems that lately I will gladly help her with problems but she doesn't have the time to help me with mine. She is only there when she needs it not when I am having a rough time.

The rest of the day flies by and in no time I am sitting on my bay window waiting for Maya. Since last year when we were in year eight on every Thursday we have take-out Chinese. It's our new tradition. My phone buzzes and I pick it up to see a text from Maya saying 'Sorry can't do it tonight, with my boyfriend. He's so cute.' I sigh and shut my phone off.

I walk out of my apartment complex and down to Topanga's. I sit in a booth in the back corner facing away from the door. I let a few tears slide down my cheek.

"Riley?" A voice says from behind me.

* * *

 **So just take a chance, try to hold my hand**

 **I swear I'd never let go**

 **Just let me know if you'd be my man**

* * *

I turn to see Farkle.

"Hey." I say.

"What's wrong?" he asks, concern showing on his face.

"Oh you know its take-out Thursday and Maya is too busy with her boyfriend to worry about me." I sigh, letting another tear escape my eye. I quickly wipe it away.

"Hey, don't cry." He says sitting down next to me and pulling him against him. "You know I've noticed it too, she has been ignoring you a lot lately. Hey it is take-out Thursday. I can come to take out with you?"

I smile into his chest, "Yeah, I would love that."

* * *

 _I really want to come out and tell you_

 _Oh darling, I love you so_

* * *

I took her to my favourite Chinese restaurant where we sat in a booth towards the back and ordered. We talked and laughed, her smile didn't seem plastered on her face to hide other emotions, and it was a true smile. Her once swollen eyes were glistening as she tried to hold back giggles. We walked out of the Chinese place into the cool night air. She shivered slightly and I automatically took off my grey jumper and slid it across her shoulders. As I did bit her lip and looked at her hands. We began walking to her apartment complex. As we arrive at the entrance I stop her.

"Can I ask you something?" I ask.

"Sure, what is it Farkle?"

"Would you like to go to the dance with me?" I ask.

* * *

 **If you'd ask me for my heart, there's no way that I'll say no**

* * *

I smile and reply with, "Of course." I decide to do something courageous. I kiss his cheek, and even in the dark I can see him blush slightly witch makes me blush too. "Goodnight Farkle." I say as I walk through the door.

"Goodnight."

As I close my bedroom door I sigh and fall onto my bed. I can't wait for the dance. I pick up my phone and quickly text Maya 'Monday we have to go dress shopping!'

* * *

 _Oh darling, just take a chance please_

 **So we can stay together till hell starts to freeze**

* * *

I am waiting for Maya at the front of the school so we can go to the mall. She walks through the exit giggling with Lucas.

I roll my eyes and say, "MAYA! Come on we have to go." She kisses Lucas goodbye and joins me as we walk to the mall.

We shop for what seems like hours but we can't seem to find the perfect one. While looking through Forever New Maya found a sky blue strapless dress with a sweetheart neckline. It had a diamond belt and she found silver stiletto's to match. We looked around for a little longer and finally found the perfect dress. It was a knee length dress with a silver sequin sweetheart neckline that had cap sleeves. A soft silky light purple fabric puffed out from the waist. It was perfect.

The week flew by and soon it was Friday, the night of the dance. Maya came over and we put on some natural make-up. She put my hair up into a bun and left the bangs hanging forward and I fishtail braided her hair. We put on our dresses and I slipped on my white wedges.

My mum called us to come downstairs saying that the boys were here. As Maya and I walked down the stairs arms linked both boys jaws dropped.

"You look…" Lucas began.

"Wow." Farkle finished. I smiled nervously at him. He was wearing jeans, a white shirt and a black blazer.

"You guys look very charming yourself." Maya said grinning.

"Yeah." I managed to choke out. Tonight was going to be amazing.

* * *

 _You seem quite right for a boy like me_

 **And I wanna know would you treat me well**

 **Would you treat me like a queen**

* * *

When we arrived at the dance the school hall was already packed. The four of us sat down at a table and talked as a group, for once. Song by song came along and eventually Maya asked Lucas to dance. It was only us left at the table. A slow song came on and I held out my hand.

"Would you like to dance Riley?" I asked.

"I would love to." She replied taking my hand and moving us towards the dance floor. She wrapped her arms around my neck and placed my hands on her waist. Even in her wedges I am still a head taller than her. She rests her head on my chest. And we slowly rock back and forth to the song. Song after song we continued to dance until it was time to go. We walked out of the school hall hand in hand. She looked at our interlaced fingers and blushed and I smiled at her.

She looked tired so I said, "Hop on my back, Queen Riley."

Riley chuckled, "Farkle, you don't have to do this."

"No, Queen Riley I will carry you home." I say. She giggles and jumps onto my back and I run down the streets. People look at us like we are crazy but I don't care, all that matters to me is her. When we arrive at her house and I put her down.

"Thankyou Farkle, I had the best time of my life." She says smiling at me.

"I did too." I reply.

* * *

 _Cause I'd like to show you and make you see_

 ** _That although we're different types_**

 ** _We were meant to be_**

 ** _(This is both)_**

* * *

Three months had passed since the dance and today was our graduation from middle school, our middle school was weird that way it ended in year nine. Although it wasn't a proper graduation, it was just a whole school assembly and then all the year nines have the rest of the day off and the other year levels continue. We were sitting in alphabetical order and I was four seats away from Farkle. I quickly looked towards him and he was already staring at me, I blushed and looked back at the principle standing in front of us. The bell rang signalling the end of assembly and the continuation of classes or the end of the day for us year nines. We all cheered and ran out the doors.

I skimmed the crowd looking for my friends. I saw Maya and Lucas kissing near the doors, I didn't want to interrupt them, and I kept searching for Farkle. I found him standing at the bottom of the stairs, his eyes locked with mine and I walked towards him. He wrapped his arms around my waist, lifting me up and twirling my around. I felt the urge to press my lips against his, but I knew now was not the right time, I would be going to Philadelphia to visit family and then going to California, and he would be going on a trip around Europe for summer.

"It's my last day in New York for the whole Summer." He says.

"I know, I'm really going to miss you." I reply.

"Me too." Farkle states.

* * *

 _I really want to come out and tell you_

 _Oh darling, I love you so_

* * *

I haven't seen Riley since the last day of school. I went all summer without her visiting London, Paris, Rome but all I wanted to see was her. Today is the last day of summer, tomorrow is the first day of year ten and I'm on a plane about to land any second. Riley texted me earlier today saying that she would be here for my arrival and when I set off my plane and through the gate I see her. She is wearing denim shorts, a black tank top and her favourite white sneakers. She runs up to me and wraps both her arms around my neck and pulls me close, when she pulls away and smiles I feel my heart stop. I missed her so much.

* * *

 **If you'd ask me for my heart, there's no way that I'll say no**

* * *

All summer long I couldn't stop thinking about him, so, I decided to visit him at the airport when he came back. I asked my dad if he could help me pick up the Farkle and his parents and he agreed.

When I got there my hand were sweaty and I paced back and forth waiting. The plane landed and rolled up to the gate and when he stepped through the doors I ran up to him and engulfed him in a giant hug. I pull away and give him a shy smile and he smiles back.

* * *

 _Oh darling, just take a chance please_

 **So we can stay together till hell starts to freeze**

* * *

I tug on my jean jacket and slide on my sandals. I sling my backpack over my shoulder and link arms with Maya and we walk to the subway.

We arrive at the front of the school in no time.

"You ready?" Maya asks.

I smooth out my white dress, "Let's do this." I reply dragging Maya towards the front doors. We meet Lucas and Farkle at the reception and collect our schedules.

"We have everything together except for our electives, Math and Science." I say to Maya smiling. We do our signature handshake and the boys laugh at us shaking their heads.

"Same here Lucas." Farkle says.

"Farkle and I have everything together." I say, and he smiles at me.

"Lucas and I have the same as well apart from our electives." Maya says smirking.

"What did you guys chose for your electives?" I ask.

"Art." Maya replies.

"Music." Lucas says.

"Photography." Farkle and I reply at the same time. I blush and smile goofily.

* * *

 _So I gotta ask you,_

 _I can't be afraid_

 _I gotta take a chance at love_

 _So what do you say?_

* * *

It's been a month since the start of year ten and I want to ask Riley out, although I'm a tad afraid. Okay maybe not a tad, more like, a lot. So, I'm gonna ask Lucas for some help.

"Lucas, my man, I need some advice." I say.

"Sup Farkle?" He asks.

"I want to ask Riley out, but, how?" I ask.

"Ah, well, when I asked Riley out I asked her dad first, but that's because he didn't approve of me. I would still ask him though. Umm, just ask Riley. Nothing fancy because if she likes you the way you like her then she will go out with you." He replies.

"Thanks, I'll go ask him." I say walking towards Cory's classroom, and if you're all wondering, yes, he followed us to high school.

"Umm, excuse me sir." I say knocking on the door.

He looks up from his work and says, "Farkle what brings you here?"

"Here it goes," I mutter before speaking up and saying, "I want your permission to go on a date with Riley."

"Sure." He replies.

"Wow that was easy." I mumble before thanking him and running off to find her.

* * *

 _Oh darling, I love you so_

 **If you'd ask me for my heart, there's no way that I'll say no**

* * *

I walk about to Riley who was sitting on one of the tables in the cafeteria with Maya. My palms were sweaty and my heart was racing.

"Riley can I talk to you for a minute?" I ask her.

"Sure." She says smiling and standing up. She leads me down the hallway slightly and then turns to me.

"Um, I j-just wanted to a-ask you i-if you w-would like to go out w-with me?" I ask very nervous

Her smile grows and she says, "Of course Farkle, I would love too."

The day went by quickly and eventually I was standing at her apartment door with a single red rose in hand. Topanga opened the door and told me to sit down and that Riley would be down any moment.

After a minute or two Riley came down the steps looking drop dead gorgeous. She wore a knee length aqua dress that puffed out from the waist. It had a swirly design in silver sequins that ran from the front right down to the back. She held a small silver clutch and her hair was braided do her back.

I took her to the fanciest restaurant in the city and then we walked through the park. It was amazing, she was amazing, and everything was amazing.

As we were walking back I stopped a few feet away from her house.

"Riley, I know it's a little bit quick but I've been in love with you for a while now and I would love it, if you would be my girlfriend. So what do you say?" I ask.

She looks down blushing, when she looks back up there's a tear sliding down her cheek as she is smiling. Riley leans in and places her lips against mine and I feel my heart beat faster and fireworks burst off in my heart.

"Does that answer your question?" She asks after pulling away. I smile and nod.

"I love you." I mumble.

"I love you too." She says smiling.

* * *

 _Oh darling, just take a chance please_

 **So we can stay together till hell starts to freeze**


End file.
